


[Podfic] Aestival

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Aestival", written by BeautifulFiction.</p>
<p>There is such a thing as a perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aestival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aestival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545209) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



This is a lovely, pre-slash, mellow bit of fluff, with hope for the future.

For such a short piece, it was good for my vocabulary, I had to look up how to pronounce at least 6 words!

This can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e6n23pfe4z9mn6m/aestival.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c2i207c1v7dxudt/aestival.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aestival)



Many thanks to BeautifulFiction for all her creative efforts and for giving me permission to create this work.


End file.
